cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bala hunter/The Legacy of the United Armed Forces Legion.
In honor of those who had the patience and endurance to stay in the legion and never lost faith in its leaders. ''' United Armed Forces Creed: From the forests of Umbara, To the snowy mountains of Carlac, To the fields of Felucia, We march through every combat zone. We stand high with our weapons drawn, our gazes never leaving the enemy. Our leaders march in front as guides, leading as example. We fight and serve with honor, respect, discipline, integirty, and perfectness. We never leave each other behind, but we don't let the enemy live another minute. While glory is seeked by others, we choose to the leave the battlefield, and find glory elsewhere. Through the blood, cold, heat, sweat, and pain, we march on. Only stopping once we reach Heaven's gates. GALLERY 292px-Image20130927-19-50-10.jpg|UAF gathering 212px-Image20140331-17-36-03.jpg|tribute photo#1 212px-Image20140323-16-10-34.jpg|Training mission 212px-Image20140322-21-53-16.jpg|UAF gathering#2 212px-Image20130908-19-56-16.jpg|Firemission 212px-CWA_Marines_3.PNG|tribute photo#2 212px-11PP2.PNG|Training mission#2 180px-Navy.jpg|Naval men 150px-Naval_combat.jpg|UAF Naval men in combat 200px-ChristmasParty.PNG|Christmas gathering 200px-11PP.PNG|UAF gathering#3 ORIGINS (CWA) Before the UAF was founded, there was MARSOC, UNSC, and then Havoc. All three shared some thing that almost no other squad on CWA had: training that is referenced to the real life military. Sadly, though, all three were disbanded due to sudden chaos. Out of it, Brigadier General Vasco rose to the power of the squad leader because of the absence of the orginal leader, Squadleader Racer. He then created MARSOC. Like Havoc and UNSC, it also came to be disbanded. Eventually, the United Armed Forces was created. THE LEGION Once it was made, it was decided that there would be four branches: the army, navy, air force, and the marines. Legion leader- Brigadier General Gladiator1 Vasco Navy- Commander John ****** Army- Captian Elitemarine Turbo (past)/ Captian Slammer (present) Air force/Millitary Police- Captian Echo Whitelaser Marines-Major Derek Skywalker http://cwamilitarysquads.wikia.com/wiki/United_Maritime_Forces Marines- Major Derek Skywalker The marines were -are- the most powerful of the branches. Thousands of men and women have served in the United Maritime Forces. They are the elite strike force that were the first to be on the ground when needed. When a squad attcked, the marines were ready. Few people knew that there was an air force in the legion. Becuase of the lacking of avation vehicles in the game, it made aieral warfare difficult, therefore we were forced to disband it. Out of all the other branches, a handful of people chose to serve in the air force. They were the few that chose to step up to serve in some thing that only few chose to join. However, the air force was transformed into the legion's security. When a base was needed protection, they were there on the job http://cwamilitarysquads.wikia.com/wiki/United_Naval_Forces Like the air force, the navy had troubles operating in the field they were supposed to work in. Space counted, but it wasn't easy trying to work. Naval corp men were the only people working on the ground. However, there was a small special operations team that was formed, but wasn't able to be fully made. They were the navy SEALs. (Names are classified) After about a few months of having the navy, it was soon disbanded. All troops were proud to serve it. '' '' http://cwamilitarysquads.wikia.com/wiki/United_Forces_Army The army was the youngest of the four branches that was created. The numbers of the legion weren't good enough to have an army branch until the navy was disbanded. The members of the navy were put into the branch and soon formed the army. The army and marines were the first to be put into the field. Sadly, there wasn't enough time or men and women to expand the legion. No branch was the best; all contained countless men and women who were loyal enough to stay and work for the legion. They are never forgotten. WARS The UAF never actually took part is squad wars, however, it with relations outside the legion. This was mainly caused by those who thought the UAF was "Being mean" or was "Bullying" others when in reality we were only basing our actions off of actually BMT(Basic Military Training.) The UAF still practiced its battle tactics and formations for the day when they did needed to go to war. THE REMEMBERED This list contains those who could not follow when the game had ended. Please comment below if your from UAF and there were others you know who wanted to continue their service but couldn't because they were unable to follow. Staff Sergeant Abo (marines) Corporal Miller(navy and army) Corporal Arran(army and marines) Corporal Atton(navy and army) Staff Sergeanat Shade(marines) Staff Sergenat Blaze(marines) Captian Echo-(navy/military police) Corporal Archer-army/MP Staff Sergeant Alpha-(marines) Staff Sergeant Teck(marines) Sea Man Darkbolt(navy) Sergeant Shock-(marines) Corporal Trinto(navy,army,and marines) Captian Slammer-(marines/army) Sergeant Keyes-(marines) Sergeant Luke-(marines) Corporal Gun-(army) Private Cade-(army) Staff Sergeant Zicod Rook-(marines) Category:UAF United Armed Forces